Question: What is the intersection point of the line $y = 2x + 5$ and the line perpendicular to it that passes through the point $(5, 5)$?
Explanation: The slope of $y = 2x + 5$ is 2, which means the slope of any line perpendicular to it is $-\frac 12$.  Using the point-slope equation for a line we can find the equation of the second line to be $y - 5 = -\frac 12 (x - 5)$.  To find the intersection of this with the first line, we plug $y = 2x + 5$ into the second equation to get $2x + 5 - 5 = - \frac 12 (x - 5) \Rightarrow \frac {5}2 x = \frac 52 \Rightarrow x = 1$.  Therefore $y = 2\cdot 1 + 5 = 7$ making the intersection at $\boxed{(1, 7)}$.